


Birthday Presents

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>historybuffbell asked: "2 for Bellarke :)"</p>
<p>2. "Have you lost your damn <em>mind</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get all of my the 100 tumblr prompts onto the site, so bear with me

“Have you lost your damn mind!?” Clarke yelled at Bellamy.

Bellamy figured that it was better if he didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure he could, anyway, with the amount of pain he was in.

“What were you even doing in that part of the forest?” Clarke asked, examining his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy said, through gritted teeth.

“Fine,” Clarke snapped. She gave his shoulder some not quite gentle pokes, “you don’t have to tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter why I was there,” Bellamy grunted.

Clarke didn’t respond. She continued to examine Bellamy’s shoulder, moving it in increasingly painful directions. She stopped and looked up at him.

“You dislocated your shoulder,” Clarke told him.

“You can fix it, right?” He managed.

“It’s going to hurt like hell,” Clarke said. She grabbed his arm and shoulder, “One… two-”

“OWWW”

Clarke quickly inspected Bellamy’s shoulder, “It should be better now.”

“Aren’t you supposed to wait until three?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s hurts less if I don’t,” Clarke said, “If that everything, I’ll be going now.”

She turned and left the room.

* * *

Clarke still seemed to be mad at Bellamy two days later. He knew it was because she cared about him, but he still wished that she would just accept that he wasn’t going to tell her why he had been in a forbidden part of the woods; at least not yet.

It was her birthday today, and Bellamy had been in the forbidden part of the woods getting her a gift. He knew that there a plant there that she wanted for the medicentre. It wasn’t much, but Bellamy wanted to give her something.

And mad at him or not, he was going to give it to her.

“Hey, Clarke,” Bellamy said.

“What?” Clarke snapped, turning.

“Happy birthday,” he said, handing her the plant.

Clarke took it, and turned it in her hands.

“Is this why you were in the woods?” Clarke asked, this time softer.

“I knew that you wanted it for the medicentre,” Bellamy explained.

Clarke threw her arms around him.

“Thank you,” She said.

“It was nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
